


Picking Favorites

by annegoddamn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Both Launches, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: The million dollar question she wanted answered.





	Picking Favorites

“Which one do you like more?”

Bulma looked up at Launch, as they sat on the couch together. “What do you mean?”

She played with the strands of her dark hair. “Well… I think Blondie’s been thinking this, too. You have to like one of us, more. Everyone ends up picking favorites. So… who do you like more?”

She laughed. “Launch, I love all of you. I can’t pick favorites.”

She glanced to the side. “Well, what do you like about me?”

Bulma shifted herself, so that she was sitting facing her. “Well, I like how kind and gentle, you are. You’re a wonderful listener. You’re a great cook. And I love how sweet and innocent you are, at times.”

She immediately went red. She covered her face, and tried to turn away.

Her shoulders were grabbed, before she could get far. Bulma gently kissed her, while she timidly kissed back. Launch's breath hitched, as she felt her girlfriend's hand touching her bare waist. She let out a shuttering sigh, as Bulma began to push her against the couch cushions. She quietly whimpered, when the kiss was broken.

“Now, I want to tell Blondie why I like her, too.”

Launch nodded, pushing her off and sitting up, again. She blew on her bangs, letting a few stray hairs fall in front of her nose. Her breath hitched, as she took a deep breath. She let out a cute little sneeze. Her hair changed color, from dark blue to blonde. She sniffed loudly, and wiped her nose with her fist, wiping it on her jeans.

She blinked, when she saw Bulma staring at her. “Were we in the middle of something,” she asked in an irritated tone.

Bulma glanced down. “I was telling Blue what I liked about her. I wanted to tell you what I like about you.”

When she looked back up at her, Launch’s eyes widened. Her annoyance was quickly forgotten. “O-okay.”

“With you… you’re so passionate and fierce. You’re the only person who’s got a temper to match mine. You encourage me, and you protect me. Sometimes it feels like you’re the only person that ever will. You made me feel beautiful, when he wouldn’t even bother.”

“R-really?”

Bulma pushed back her hair. “Of course.”

Now, she was starting to go red. “But which one of us do you like more?”

“Does it matter? I love you both for different reasons. Nothing’s going to change that.” She leaned in and kissed her. Launch was quick to respond, pushing her down onto the couch. Their kisses grew more passionate.

Launch pulled away, and pushed her hair behind her ear. The corner of her lip turned up. “I hope you realize this isn’t the end of it. Both of us are going to make you pick a favorite.”

Bulma couldn’t hold back a gasp, as she felt her hand palming her crotch. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said, in a breathy voice.

Launch flashed a toothy grin, before crashing her lips against hers.


End file.
